In Time
by FalmahyraKez
Summary: The Ghost King is rising, and only one Half-Ghost child can defeat him. Danny F. may destined with great power, but not everyone believes someone like him should hold that kind of power. And what happen if there was a truth behind his powers. Post PP (Danny's and Vlad's secrets weren't revealed.)
1. Chapter 1: Assurance

**Chapter One: Assurance**

There has always been a mysterious and dangerous place, violent as it was, and yet connecting everything within it much like the universe connects all galaxies in existence. Purple doors and green portals that led to different Realms, lairs, and even the timeline have also littered the green abyss as long as any ghost's memory existed before their death.

The Ghost Zone.

However, there was one place in the Ghost Zone very few had ever entered. One place that even ghostly inhabitants knew better than to trespass, except if they have a reasonable explanation.

There was one thing, though, that made 'this place' so unique. Unlike anywhere in the Ghost Zone, this place surrounded by giant clock _gears_.

This place was known as The Dark Zone.

In the Dark Zone there was a large citadel that was made of towers and clock gears. Time itself seem to bend around this lair, breaking laws and doing as it wished. It was here one of the most powerful ghosts to ever exist resided. This was his home. And his name was Clockwork.

Master of All Time.

For centuries this ghost had stayed in his tour, watching and guarding the time streams to make sure time was not interfeared with. Very rarely did he interact with the living world, and never had he form an attachment with a human. Of course, that had all changed when he officially met Daniel James Fenton a.k.a Danny Phantom, a half-human half-ghost hybrid that just saved the world from a deadly asteroid, by turning the whole earth intangible and can manage to keep his secret identity.

He hadn't been surprised though, strange things often happened to the young fourteen-year-old.

Such as becoming half-ghost, for starters. Grinning to himself Clockwork waved his staff, the mirrors in front of him changing their image to reflect the half-ghost back to him.

The young halfa was changing back into his human half, home from one of his Late-Night-Ghost-Hunting. Collapsed on his bed with a loud 'thud' trowing the covers over him. When the young one finally into a peaceful slumber. A strange green glow appears on his wrist underneath the covers.

Frowning the ghost sighed, knowing it was almost time.

"Daniel James Fenton. Daniel Phantom, you have a long journey ahead of you." Watching his screens as flashes and pieces of the future rushed by Clockwork's gaze saddened, "And there is a chance it will not end well for you. Bu do not worry, my son, you will not face this callenges alone. You will have many there with you, whether be ghost or human."

"You will have your family, small one."

* * *

_Darkness. Darkness and gray. That's all Danny could see when he opened his eyes. The half-ghost looked around his surroundings, the first thing he noticed that he was in ghost form. The second thing he noticed that he was in some kind of a forest._

_"__How the heck did I get here?" He murmured to himself, as he looked around the woods. Glancing up Danny saw the sky was dark with clouds, rolling thunder lightning the clouds in a way to where it looked as if it was bleeding red. This was a landscape that reminded him of war and death, like when he fought Pariah Dark or Dan._

_Danny shuddered at the thought._

_'__I must be dreaming again' He may be used to these dreams, but that doesn't mean he was any less concern about it. The teen didn't know if it's a sign or not, the dreams weren't anything nightmarish... But they were starting to be._

_A soft growl pushed Danny out of his thoughts, when he look up he saw two glowing red eyes staring down at him calmly. Danny didn't know why, but he felt something inside him urging him to come forward._

_The teen took unconcious steps forward. Immediately, he found himself trapped in those bright red 'orbs' and he couldn't look away. Danny suddenly stopped after seeing the eyes moving closer to him._

_The slowly came out from the shadows, the creature slowly coming towards him. The teen didn't move or react, he just stared with wide eyes at the sight._

_A dragon._

_If Danny haven't met Dora, and didn't fight ghosts in many shapes and forms he might have been freaked out right now._

_The dragon have dark grey scales. The scales on the back of the dragon and also those on the back of his wings were dark black, just like Danny's hazmat suit. The dragon's belly and the drawings on the inside of his wings were murky white._

_The teen slowly raised a hand, and gently touched the dragon between his nostrils, making him purring in contentment while looking at Danny calmly. The young half-ghost suddenly felt something while looking at those red pupil-less eyes, it felt like... familiarity. _

_Suddenly Danny's right wrist began to glow bright green. The teen gasp as he felt an odd sensation that began to spread in his body, when he touched his wrist, and he realized that it was frozen cold!_

_And it appears that it had a glowing green symbol, on his inner whist._

_The teen felt a terrible headache coming in, before he fell to his knees and felt his vision started darkening._

_The last thing he saw was the dragon's worried eyes._


	2. Chapter 2: Configuring

**Chapter Two: Configuring**

**Danny's POV**

I tried blinking my sleep-filled eyes open, with a yawn I tried sitting up on my bed and leaning against the bedside. When I looked out the window, and noticed it was still a little dark out.

With a sigh, I buried my face with my hands, as I thought about _that_ dream. I don't know if it's a sign or not. I'm too surprised though, because many abnormal things happened in my life.

Mainly, by being half-dead.

And suddenly, something seems to be glowing under my sleeve. I was still in my pajamas, but I can still see the odd glow that was coming from under it. I pulled the half of my sleeve so I can see it. And gasp in shock at what I saw.

There is a glowing green spear-looking symbol on my inner wrist. And when I touched it, I quickly pulled my hand away.

It was frozen cold.

I snapped out of my shock when I hear a soft knock on the door.

"_Danny, sweetie, are you up yet?"_

Crap.

"Y-Yeah, mom! J-Just a sec!" I hesitately answered.

I pulled the sleeve of my pajamas back, and tried to act natural. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to well.

The door slowly opened, a slow creek from the door sounded throughout my room. I winced at the noise, looking over toward my mom; an apologetic smile on her face. I put on a nervous smile, and hide my right wrist under the covers.

"Danny, are you okay? You look a little... Jumpy?" My mom asked, raising a concern eyebrow. I gulped.

I rubbed the back of my neck, and nervously answered "Y-Yeah. Just a rough night, that's all."

She looked at my wrist that I was nervously hiding, but she just shrugged it off, and said. "Alright, got get yourself dressed up. You're going to be late for school."

She smiled at me and closed the door, leaving me alone in my room. I sighed in relieve.

After I knew I was _really _alone, because I didn't hear my mom's foot steps anymore. I looked at my wrist again, and saw that the symbol thing was still there.

'I better go to Clockwork's after school.' I thought.

With a sigh, I jumped out of my bed and get dressed. Luckily, I was wearing a red jacket now, so _hopefully _no one will noticed the symbol. The reason I wore a jacket now, because I can hide my scars and bruises from one of my ghost battles. And apparently, it can also be a good use, if mysteriously have a weird glowing-symbol appear on your right wrist.

"This is going to be a _long_ day."

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Kids! Time for breakfast! Hurry up, you're going to be late for school!" Maddie shouted. Jazz and Danny came out of their bedrooms, and down the stairs. Well, at least Jazz stepped down the stairs. Her brother slid down the railing, earning a cross look from his mother.

"Danny, don't do that. You could very well fall backwards." She scolded.

"Sorry." Danny muttered, and turn to the kitchen.

When he was half-way through the kitchen, with a painful yelp, he collapsed on the kitchen floor, clutching his head with his hands.

What's going on? It's just like he got some horrible headache from out of nowhere!

"Danny!" Maddie exclaimed, running towards her baby boy.

In the kitchen, Jack and Jazz were eating breakfast peacefully. Jack was working on a ghost hunting device, and Jazz was reading a book while taking a bite of her cereal.

They stopped after hearing; Danny's painful scream and Maddie's worried shouts.

"Danny!" They exclaimed in unison.

They came rushing to the living room, and found that Danny was already passed out, and Maddie was shaking him in order to waking him. But in vain.

"Danny! Danny, wake up!" Maddie pleaded, already close to tears.

"Danny!" Jazz exclaimed, rushing towards her brother's side.

But Jack was too shocked to react, after he snapped out of his shock, and gently picking Danny up and laying him on the couch.

"Maddie, what happened?" Jack asked slowly, while laying a hand on Danny's forehead.

"I-I don't know." Maddie choked. "He just got down the stairs, and going to the kitchen. And then, he just screamed and collapsed in front of me!"

"Mom, does there anything strange before he got down the stairs? Like when you checked to his room?" Jazz suggested, all awhile looking more anxious that ever.

"Well, he was kinda tense and pale when I checked to his room. But he just said that he had a though night! I thought he just had a nightmare, so I didn't say anything."

'Must be something about his ghost powers.' Jazz thought, she will have to ask her brother about that later.

They all remain silent, waiting Danny to gain consciousness.

After five minutes of silence, they heard a groan. "Danny?" Jazz whispered.

Finally Danny's eyes flickered open, and found out that his family was staring at me.

It was ony a second before Maddie wrapped Danny into a bone-breaking hug. "Oh, my baby boy! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, just a little dizzy. That's all." Danny answered.

"Just a _little_ dizzy?!" Jazz exclaim, does her little brother always have to think things like this is not a big deal? "But Danny, you just passed out!"

"Son, why don't you stay home for school for the day? Until you get better." His father suggested, noticing his son's pale face.

"Uh, that's okay, Dad. I'm alright."

"But Danny, you're really pale. Like it or not you _are_ staying at home." Maddie said sternly, knowing how stubborn her son was.

"But-"

"No buts, Daniel James Fenton. You are going upstairs to your room and rest until you get better." Giving Danny one of those motherly-stern look, that meant he wasn't going to win this one.

The young half-ghost just sighed, and try to stand up. Only caused, by more masive headache.

"Jazz, help Danny." Maddie said.

Jazz only nodded, and went helping her brother to go upstairs, by having one of his arms slung over her shoulder, to support her brother more.

When the two siblings reached Danny's room. Jazz laid Danny on his bed. When he was already fell into a deep slumber.

'Maybe I sould just asked him tonight' She thought, know how tired her brother was. She glance at him, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

And not noticing a the symbol one Danny's wrist starting to glow a brighter green.


	3. Chapter 3: The Surprise

**Chapter 3: The Surprise  
**

Eyes slowly opening Danny blinked, pupils holding a sleepish look. Across the room his digital clock ticked it's way into midnight. Great. He just slept for the whole day.

Rolling out of bed, and hitting the floor, the young half-ghost groaned, pulling himself up, and going straight to the bathroom.

When he was in the bathroom, he glanced up at the mirror.

Only to gasp in shock at what he saw.

The first thing he noticed was his hair. His hair was still black, but now it has a long white streak going down his hair just like when he gave up his powers. The second thing he noticed was his skin. He used to be a pale tan color, but now his skin was so pale it was almost like he didn't have blood running through his body.

No wonder his family freaked out when he passed out, he looked like one of those people who got cancer or something.

'_I better go ask Clockwork about this.' _Clockwork have been teaching him about the Ghost Zone, and training his powers. The young half-ghost was quite fond with the time ghost. Because Clockwork really cared for him, and can be really over-protective sometimes.

Another thing the young half-ghost found out about Clockwork is that he has changed a little over the past week, he was more over-protective and sometimes he just appeared in Danny's Room, to makes sure he is alright.

He didn't know why the sudden change, but he just shrugged at the thought.

Danny sighed, and transform into his ghostly half.

As he finished transforming, he felt a small headache coming in. He blinked his eyes trying to push away the painful headache.

Phasing into the lab, he walked into the portal, and dissapeared right into it.

* * *

Clockwork was staring at one of his time mirrors, a deep worry frown on his face. The mirror shows Danny's present, who was flying through the Ghost Zone while clutching his head with his hand, like he was in a verge of passing out, didn't even seem to notice the white glow was coming from one of his gloved-hands.

The time ghost sighed, waving his staff as the mirror turns blank. He _knew_ it was a matter of time before he tell Danny the truth, he just didn't feel it was the right time yet.

"Clockwork!"

The Master of Time sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Looking up he watched two of the Observants floated into his observatory, eyes seething with intense seriousness. Clockwork snorted at that.

"Clockwork. I believe we have a serious matter to discuss." The first Observant said, eye narrowing a bit.

Clockwork just stared calmly at them.

"It's about the young halfa." The second Observant said.

Now, Clockwork was free to protest.

"I will not discuss this matter any longer. You both have already know that my answers always stands the same." Clockwork said coldly to the Observants, eyes narrowing. "No. I will not destroy him."

Does the Observants have to always pestering him every time Danny just came nor left the tower from visiting him? And more importantly, does it have to be _today_.

"We are only considering for the safety of all."

"And that concludes killing an innocent child." Clockwork snorted.

'_Clockwork is to fond with the young halfa.' _ The first Observant thought in annoyance.

"We can if a _mere child_ is convinced a threat."

"Daniel is not a threat." Clockwork responded darkly, he will not let his employers said some things that is not true about Danny. Mainly, when the Observants telling Danny to be a threat to everyone.

"He will be soon. You even haven't told the young halfa that you are his ghost father." The second Observant said, narrowing his eyes at the last comment.

Clockwork's blood-red eyes widen a bit. Surprisingly, he responded with an eerie calm voice."Everything has it time. Now, care to observe the door."

Both of the Observants look at each other, before dissapearing from the observatory.

The time ghost sighed, before turning back to his time mirror.

Waving his staff, as images of the timelines flashing through the mirror. His eyes landed on the box was wrapped up in a black paper with a white bow.

A small smile appeared on his face, as he said.

"All is at it should be."

* * *

Danny was flying through the Dark Zone, the most mysterious part of the Ghost Zone. It was called that because the whole part of it was empty, but only a few ghosts knew what lies within that emptiness.

And Danny was one of them.

The young half-ghost keep flying until he spotted what he was searching for.

Clockwork's Tower.

Flying further, and trying not to get hit by one of the giant flying clock gears. The teen finally made it to the entrance of the tower, and found the door was wide open.

Well, Clockwork is the Master of Time, surely he knew Danny was coming. Or there was some guests that came by.

Danny floated right in, and found that Clockwork was tinkering with his time staff, in front one of his time mirrors.

Clockwork stopped tinkering his staff, and turned around to greet Danny with a small smile on his lips. "Why, hello, Daniel."

The young half-ghost smiled back, and returned the gesture.

"Hey, Clockwork." Flying to Clockwork's side, the mirrors were blank that confused Danny a little.

"Now, I believe you have questions for me." Clockwork said, with a knowing smirk. Danny just rolled his eyes, looking some what amused.

"Yes." And with that, Danny transformed back into his human half, to show Clockwork his black and white streaked hair."This." When Danny looked down, he noticed the green glowing symbol was still there. "And this." He pointed at the symbol.

Surprisingly, Clockwork just chuckled and giving a ruffle to Danny's hair.

Danny just sighed, batting the hand away, Clockwork grinned.

"That is some changes ghosts get through when they developed to a higher power level." Clockwork grinned, and when he looked down at Danny's wrist, his smile fell into a worry frown, adding quietly. "As that, is for another reason."

"So it's just some ghostly changes right?" Danny asked hopefully, as he forgot to ask about his dream.

Looking up to the boy, Clockwork grinned. "Yes, that naturally happen to ghost who was growing, and developing more power. And that, leads me to this."

Moving to the box that was on the table, beside the time mirror. Clockwork picked it up, and held it to Danny with a fond smile. "Happy Birthday, Daniel."

Danny just blinked, and said. "Wait, it's my birthday?" He was probably the _only_ kid who forgot his own birthday. Well, with all the ghost hunting duties, can you really blame him?

The Master of Time chuckled, grabbing Danny's hands and giving his gift.

"I believe that answers your question." Clockwork grinned, seeing the boy's cluelessness.

"Wow, thanks." Danny said, with a sincere smile on his lips. Clockwork just smiled, and nodded his head.

"Go ahead, open it."

Danny pulls of the bow and begins to rip the black paper off, inside was a plain white box. He looked at Clockwork with a raised eyebrow, who gives him an encouraging nod.

He opens the box and found a black cloak with a gear broach much like Clockwork's.

"Whoah..."

"I hope the gift is your liking, Daniel." Clockwork said with a warm smile, but there were the slightest nervousness under it.

Danny sets the box on the desk and pulls Clockwork into a hug. "Thanks, Clockwork!" He says sincerely.

Clockwork chuckled and smiles more warmly, while returning the hug.

"I'm glad you like it, Daniel. Now why don't you try it on, hm?"

Pulling away, Danny grinned and transformed into his ghostly half while putting on the cloak. It was long until it reached all the way down his ankles, almost brushing the floor.

Danny looked at his reflection on the time mirror, since it was blank so he could see his reflection. He almost looked like a younger version of Clockwork.

He walks forward and hugs Clockwork again. "Thanks again, Clockwork."

"The pleasure is all mine, Daniel." Clockwork said with a fond smile as he pull the hood over Danny's head.

"Hey!" Danny pouts, making Clockwork chuckle. "Well, I better go. Jazz might go crazy if I'm gone to long." He said, remembering how over-protective his sister could be.

"Indeed. We can't have her doing that, can we?" Clockwork teased.

Danny rolled his eyes in amusement, floating right to the door with Clockwork following him from behind. "Bye, Clockwork. Thanks again for gift."

Clockwork just nodded with a small smile on his lips. He watched Danny flown away back home. Not even bothering pulling off his hood.

"Goodbye... _Son_."

* * *

All please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Captured Truth

**Chapter Four: Captured Truth**

The next day were rather more peaceful for Danny.

After waking up and going to the kitchen, he was greeted with the creerful and relieved sounds of his family.

"Happy 15th Birtday, Danny!"

"Happy Birthday, Son!"

"Aw, my baby boy is turning 15!"

His mother pulled him into a bone-breaking hug, almost making the teen suffocate from the lack of air.

"I can't... Breath..." Danny choked out, while struggling in his mom's hold.

"Oops. Sorry, sweetie."

After finally releasing Danny she lead him to the kitchen table to eat with the rest of the family. She made Danny a large breakfast while telling him her,his father, and sister are going to giv e his gift after school. Which is okay for Danny, because he wasn't to picky on gifts.

After finishing his breakfast, he stood up and said."Well, I better go to school."

His family gave each other sideway glances, but Jazz was the first one who spoke up.

"You sure, Danny? I think you should stay home after what happened yeaterday."

"Jazz, I'm fine. And besides, that was yesterday! I feel a lot more better now."

Jazz wasn't too keen on letting Danny go to school, but she knew Danny is really stubborn and would just keep telling that he was fine.

"Alright." She said, with a helpless sigh. "But be careful."

Danny rolled his eyes, but just noded his head while heading to the door.

"And don't forget, Danny-Boy! Your present waitin' for ya when you get back!"

Danny just smiled at his father before opening the door, and heading to school.

* * *

Danny was just half-way through his front yard before his ghost sense went off."Seriously, can't they leave me alone for just one day!" With a sigh of frustration he transformed into his ghost half, noticing his hand suddenly hurt with the transformation.

He pulled his glove off to see that his right wrist has a glowing-green symbol. Again. And it was definitely more sensitive to the touch he noticed as he gently pulled his glove back on with a wince.

He flew through the streets to find the ghost, and it was non-other than the Box Ghost.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The Box Ghost exclaimed, in his usual dramatic lame voice.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"FEAR ME!"

The Box Ghost raised his arms as an army of boxes came down the streets and flew right at him. And of course, he just went intangible so the boxes just harmlessly went through him.

"Really?" Danny asked, his face and voice showing that the wasn't in the mood of fighting him. With a helpless sigh, he pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the Box Ghost in it.

"NOOOOO!" The Box Ghost said as he was sucked into the thermor, like the hundred time!

When the_ greatly_ annoying Box Ghost was captured, the teen flew down to transform back into his human form. Only to be stopped by a_ very_ familiar voice.

"Freeze spook!" Danny paled at the voice, trying to turn intangible only to find out it was too late. It felt like a missle hit him in the chest, blasting him straight to one of the neighborhood's wall.

"Oh, man." Danny groaned, gasping when he realize that was a very bad idea when he just got blasted in the chest. Coughing and gagging, covering his mouth with his hands as he began to cough violently. When he pulled it away he was the white material was covered with red-green blood.

_Crap._

Gasping for breath and trying to move as little as he could, and only to find that he couldn't move his legs at all. "Don't even bother escaping, Phantom!" Danny groaned at his mom's voice, he saw his mother was trowing him some kind of ball-shaped weapon. When the ball touched the ground, it exploded and green smoke started spreading through the air.

Great. Ghost Gas.

"Good night, Phantom." With those three simple words, Danny fell into out of consciousness.

* * *

Clockwork felt a stab of pain through his chest where his core was, staff dropping from his hands as he looked around in shock while clutching his chest. Feeling the overwhelming anxiety coursing through him.

A single word manage to came out of his lips...

"Daniel..."

* * *

Danny opened his eyes. He felt immediate rush of pain. He looked at his surroundings and noticed he was in his parents basement... In a glowing green cage. The clock across the room shows that it was 05:30, which means Jazz will home soon, he hoped that she well get him out of this mess.

"Good to see you're awake, Phantom."

The teen snapped his gaze to his parents who is standing in front of the cage, both wearing a lab coat, an evil grin on their faces.

"What do you want?" Danny asked, slightly concerned.

"We've been waiting a long time for this moment, Ghost Boy." Jack remarked in awe.

"And, what moment might that be?" Danny replied smartly, crossing his arms.

"The day we finally captured you, everything I've ever done has been for this moment."

"I find that hard to believe, since you only met me nine months ago." Danny smirked.

"Yes... Well... That's not the point!"

Maddie lowered the gun from her husband's hands, before saying "The point is we're capturing you so you would stop harming innocent people."

"All I ever do was saving them!" Danny snapped.

Ignoring the teen, Maddie pulled out a remote from her coat.

"Listen, we want to know why you are so diffrent from the other ghosts."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, looking far more concerned. Could they know that he was half-ghost?

"We know you can breath, and you also have a pulse." Maddie replied, coldly "We want to know why is that possible."

"I'm not telling you anything!" Danny snapped, eyes narrowing.

"This is your last chance, Phantom. In a matter of seconds we're going to push this button, which will shoot electric pulses that will shock you like you never felt in your afterlife. If you gave us informations, we'll save you the trouble."

"You don't understand. You don't want to do this!"

"If that's your choice..." She stated. She held her hand over the button and looked at Danny, disregarding his pleas. Her face was resolute as she stared at the teen's pleading face, his bright green eyes large with fear.

She pushed the button.

Green electric charges started forming around the cage. Danny formes an ecto-shield around him, hoping it would prevent the oncoming pain, but the electric charges penetrate through the shield and into him.

Pain. So much _pain_. He couldn't bare the pain. It was worst than when he got his powers. Danny started convulsing and screaming inside the cage. The electric pulse circulated through his body. He felt like the pulses were frying his insides.

He heard fast footsteps running down the stairs, Jazz must be home and must have heard the screaming.

"What's going..." Jazz started to say as she beheld the frightening sight. Her face was a mask of fear, horror, and panic."**What are you doing?!**" She demanded angrily.

"We're making Danny his gift, by telling him that his parents just captured the Ghost Boy and found out his secrets!" Jack beamed proudly.

"Are you insane?! Can't you see you're killing him? Stop!"

"Once he tells us his secrets."

"**Please! **You don't know what you're doing!" She ran towards the cage, preparing to smash it when her father grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back as she screamed in anger.

"No! Let me go!" Jazz screamed as she kicked and fought back from her fathers hold.

Danny could feel himself fading. He had barely any strength left. The darkness starting to took over him, and he wouldn't have enough energy to stop it this time. He had barely enough energy to remain conscious anymore.

The white rings formed around his waist and traveled up his body. He couldn't stop it. Not this time.

"**DANNY!**" Jazz yelled as she broke free from her father's grasp, as his attention was occupied by the transformation. She yanked the remote from her mother's hand and smashed it making the electric pulses around the cage stopped.

"No, it can't be..." Maddie breathed as Jazz opened the cage and lifted Danny's head into her hands. His baby blue eyes opened slightly.

"Jazz?" Danny gasped, before coughing and hacking only to drew blood out of his mouth.

"I'm here little brother, don't worry."

"Jazz..." He muttered as his eyes rolled back and his body went limp'

"Danny? Please be okay..." Jazz begged, tears streaming down he face. She lifted him into her arms and carried him out of the cage. His face was pale, like he was still in his ghost form. She walked past her parents, who just stared at Danny's limp body, a look of horror on their faces.

"Danny!" Maddie yelled as she ran towards him, but Jazz pulled him out of her reach.

"Don't even think about touching him." Jazz told her coldly, while looking at her parents in pure disgust.

"We didn't know..." Maddie began, tears falling from her eyes.

But Jazz ignore her and walked to the stairs with Danny in her arms, she stoped her tracks as she turned around and said...

"How could you..." Pure disgust and rage in her voice.

Jazz stormed out of the basement and up to Danny's room, where she laid him softly in his bed. She pulled a chair and wiped the blood off from Danny's face.

She noticed that her parents were outside looking at Danny with regret on their faces, but Jazz rose up and shut the door, leaving them stare at the looked door.

Jazz picked up Danny's phone, and dialed Sam's number.

"_Oh my god, Danny! Finally you picked up, I was trying to called you all day"_

But Jazz just sobbed, not knowing what to say.

"_Jazz? It's that you? Is Danny okay? And are you... Crying?"_

"It's... Danny..."

"_What? What happened to him?"_

"My parents... They captured him... And they know..."

"_WHAT? Okay, Jazz, stay calm. Me and Tucker will head over there to Danny's room, okay?"_

Without waiting a reply, Sam hung up. Leaving Jazz alone in her brother's room. She on the chair beside his bed, then buried her face into Danny's chest and sobbed.


End file.
